communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Sitcom-Special
center Hallo liebe Wikianer! Dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir, Captain Schlabberhose einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams, für euch verfasst. ---- Wer kennt Sie nicht ? Die eingespielten Lacher, der kurze Prolog, der uns in etwa 20 Minuten voller Blödsinn und guter Witze führt, die liebenswerten Charaktere, die wir über Jahre hinweg begleiten und uns mal mehr mal weniger zum Lachen bringen, die oftmals gleichen und gewohnten Sets? Das Serien-Genre, um die es hier geht, nennt sich Sitcom, deutsch für Situationskomödie, und werden seit Jahrzehnten vor allen Dingen in Übersee in den USA produziert. Und jeder hat seine eigenen Favoriten, von Klassikern wie Eine Schrecklich nette Familie, bis hinzu den Absoluten Main-Stream-Erfolg The Big Bang Theory. Doch was sind die Highlights aus der Community? Dazu hat sich nun das Entertainment-Newsteam ein paar Gedanken gemacht und stellt diese im folgenden Beitrag kurz vor. __TOC__ left Cougar Town thumb|350pxMit Cougar Town haben sich die Macher von Scrubs wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Mich hatte Courtney Cox bereits in „Friends” überzeugt gehabt, doch sie beweist, dass man das noch toppen kann. Diese absolut grandiose Familienserie handelt von der „eigentlich” alleinerziehenden Immobilienmaklerin Jules die in den Anfängen der 40er ist und nun, da ihr Sohn endlich erwachsen ist, versucht, ihre Jugend nachholen. Bereits die erste Folge ist so lustig, dass man automatisch mehr davon will, hinzu kommt die Tatsache, dass eine Folge nur knapp 25 Minuten geht. Zusätzlich werden die Serien-Junkies unter euch auch auf viele bekannten Gesichter aus anderen Serien treffen, u.a. den gesamten Hauptcast von „Scrubs” und auch Jennifer Aniston und Lisa Kudrow aus „Friends”. Alle Folgen bauen aufeinander auf und so verändern sich die Figuren zwar im Laufe der 6 Staffeln etwas, aber ihre (komischen) Charaktereigenschaften bleiben natürlich erhalten. Jane the Virgin Offiziell ist diese Serie zwar als Dramedy-Serie markiert, aber für mich ist es eine Sitcom ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Es geht um das Leben der jungen Jane, die zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter lebt und bei einer Routineuntersuchung aus Versehen befruchtet wurde und nun das Kind eines reichen Hoteliers austrägt. Und das, obwohl sie sich doch eigentlich bis zur Ehe aufspart... thumb|300pxDas besondere an dieser Serie ist ein Erzähler, der ein urkomisches Kombinierungsgeschick an den Tag legt und den Zuschauer mit einbindet. Hinzu kommen eine Mengen Lügen, Intrigen und gaaaaanz viel Liebeschaos. Die lustigsten Momente sind angelehnt an die typischen Vorurteile von Telenovelas. Eine weitere Besonderheit für mich, ist auch die neue Art Medien (wie Kurznachrichten) direkt über das eigentliche Geschehen einzublenden... Im März 2016 wurde die 3. Staffel in Auftrag gegeben und es scheint bisher noch genug Stoff zu geben, um weitere Kapitel zu füllen. Friends Mittlerweile ist die Serie schon über 20 Jahre alt, aber schaut man sich eine der 236 Folgen an (oder auch alle) wird einem nicht nur der markante Soundtrack in Ohren bleiben. thumb|300px„I'll be there for you” und deshalb werde ich jetzt auch für dieses Urgestein einer Sitcom eine Lanze brechen. Denn hier seht ihr genau worum es neben dem HD und Special-Effects gehen sollte: Freunde die ihr Leben miteinander teilen und in diversen Beziehungen miteinander agieren. Das klingt jetzt zwar furchtbar unlustig, aber spätestens, wenn ihr euch das Video anschaut, braucht ihr keine drei Minuten, um ein Grinsen im Gesicht zu haben. Auf deutsch gibt es einige Übersetzungsschwierigkeiten, weshalb nie alle Gags gelangen, aber wer das Original kennt, wird sich nicht wieder einkriegen. Wenn man mich und AkiChan86 fragt, stellt „Friends” die Mutter aller Sitcoms dar. Gerade weil dieses Format so erfolgreich war, hatten die Ideen wie „How I Met Your Mother” & Co. doch nur eine Chance. Cougar Town - PROMO DEUTSCH JANE THE VIRGIN Staffel 1 - Trailer Deutsch HD German Best of "FRIENDS" - All seasons left Scrubs thumb|300px "Im no Superman" Scrubs ist so etwas wie die Buddy-Komödie unter den Sitcoms. J.D. und Turk als Gespann zu sehen ist in jedem Fall für mindestens einen Lacher gut. Besonders J.D.'s Tagträume sorgen oft für Tränen in den Augen. Aber auch Charaktere wie Todd, Carla, Hausmeister und Anwalt Ted bringen einen immer zum lachen. Abgerundet wird das ganze noch durch die großartigen Chefärtzte Perry Cox und Bob Kelso welche mit Zitaten wie:„Was hat Zwei Daumen, 'ne Fitselstimme und scheißt auf Ihr Gelaber? Bob Kelso, habe die Ehre” oder „Flachzange? Du könntest bloß noch unproduktiver sein, wenn du die Wand selbst wärst, an der du dich abstützt.” die wohl jeden Arbeitsalltag verbessern. Was Scrubs wohl so außergewöhnlich macht, ist die Tatsache, dass es neben albernem Klamauk auch oft in sehr Ernste Momente abdriften kann. Leider gelingt es Scrubs in manchen dieser Momente seiner allgemeinen Grundstimmung nicht Herr zu werden, weswegen diese auch oftmals sehr kitschig sind. Dennoch lassen sich auch große Stars wie Brendan Fraser, Billy Dee Williams und Collin Farrell nicht Lumpen und haben kleiner bis größere Auftritte innerhalb der Sendung Alf thumb|300px In ''Alf'' stellt der Außerirdische vom Planeten Melmac nach seiner Ankunft auf der Erde das Leben der Familie Tenner auf den Kopf. Besonders Familienvater Bill Tenner hat schwer mit dem kleinen Quälgeist zu kämpfen. Alf sticht vor allen Dingen durch seine kongeniale Situationskomik und seine lustigen Nebencharaktere, wie den Ochmoneks, heraus. Die Serie wirkt aus heutiger Sicht vielleicht stark gealtert, ist aber dennoch mit seinen Witzen sehr sehr zeitlos, einziges Manko ist vielleicht, dass die Serie extrem kurz ist und für den geneigten Serienjunkie unter euch auch deswegen in Zwei bis Drei Tagen zu Ende geschaut ist. How I met your Mother Im Jahr 2030 erzählt Ted Mosby in ''How I met your mother'' seinen Kindern wie er vielen Jahren ihre Mutter kennengelernt hat. Die eigentliche Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 2005: Der junge Architekt Ted und sein Bester Freund Marshall Eriksen, ein Jurastudent leben zusammen mit Marshalls Freundin Lily in einem Apartment. Vervollständigt wird die Truppe durch den Frauenheld Barney und der jungen Nachrichternsprecherin Robin Scherbartsky. Besonders Barney Stinsons Bro Code und die damit eingehende Absurdität „Frauen aufzureißen” sorgen für viele Lacher in der Fangemeinde. Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass How I met your mother eine der wenigen Multi-Kamera-Sitcoms ist und nur die Endfolge dann vor einem Publikum aufgeführt wird. Was dazu führt, dass HIMYM oftmals viel bessere und abwechslungsreichere Sets hat. Ebenfalls interessant sind die inhaltlichen Referenzen und Anspielungen, so wird relativ zu Beginn der Serie die sogenannte Ohrfeigenwette zwischen Barney und Marshall abgeschlossen und oftmals bis zum Ende der Serie aufgegriffen. Oder um es kurz zu machen: Die Serie ist Legen, warte es kommt gleich... där! Scrubs - Lustige Szenen Alf Auge um Auge - beste Szene left The Big Bang Theory 270px|thumb Ok, einige mögen jetzt sicher schon genervt mit den Augen rollen, aber ich gestehe: Ich mag The Big Bang Theory immer noch wirklich gerne! Mittlerweile ist schon die 9. Staffel erschienen und es zeigen sich nicht so wirklich Ermüdungserscheinungen: Leonard, Penny und Co. geben einfach noch ausreichend Stoff für den immer währenden Kampf der Klischee-Nerds und Geschlechter her. Und so überspitzt die Nerds dargestellt werden - so sehr erkennt sich jeder einzelne von uns doch auch hier und da in ihnen wieder, oder? Außerdem entwickeln sich die Figuren durchaus in Nuancen weiter und selbst der ober-awkward-Weirdo Sheldon Cooper zeigt vermehrt seine menschliche (und liebende) Seite. Mein schrulliger Charakter-Favorit: Klar Amy Farrah Fowler! Niemand schmettert die Harfe schöner als sie! Tausend Punkte und meine vollste Anerkennung außerdem an denjenigen, der das ganze (!) Intro mitsingen kann. Modern Family thumb|320px Einer meiner absoluten Favoriten am Serien-Himmel, welcher ungerechterweise nicht die Anerkennung bekommt, ist ''Modern Family''! Die Geschichte um die große Familie rund um die Dunphys ist nicht nur unfassbar gut geschrieben und glänzt mit perfekten Pointen und Timing, sondern erzählt auch herzerwärmende Geschichten aus dem Familienalltag. Es trieft jedoch selten vor Kitsch, man fühlt sich nur sehr mit den Figuren verbunden und scheint sie zu kennen. Claire, die etwas neurotische Mutter dreier Kinder versucht ihre Karriere wieder zu beleben, das latent homophobe Familienoberhaupt Jay mit deutlich jüngerer und attraktiven Latina Frau oder die Vorzeige-Schwulen mit Adoptionswunsch - alle erzählen ihre eigene Geschichte und ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich schon schallend lachend vor dem Fernseher saß. Garant für die erinnerungswürdigsten Moment ist dabei klar Phil Dunphy: Seine Sprüche sind legendär, das Kind in ihm verleitet ihn einfach zu oft zu impulsiven Aktionen. Mein Wunsch: Einen Tag mit Phil auf einem Alpaca (Insiderwitz!) ins Disney-Land! Community Ich habe Community und den grenzenlosen Unfug rund um das Community College sehr geliebt! Leider haben die Macher die Serie zu lange ausgeschlachtet und die letzten beiden Staffeln sollte man getrost ignorieren. Natürlich ist es immer schade, wenn eine so fabelhafte und irre Serie zu Ende geht, aber in machen Fällen ist ein gekonnter Schluss mit Knall besser, als das langsame Dahinsiechen und Ausbluten geliebter Figuren. Deswegen denke ich am liebsten an die frühen Ausflüge in Abeds und Troys Fantasier zurück oder das jährliche Paintball-Schießen im Community College. Für Unwissende der Plot kur zusammengefasst: Menschen unterschiedlichen Alters und Herkunft holen ihre College-Abschluss am Community College nach, was nicht nur einen schlechten Ruf hat sondern auch mit reichlichen Absurditäten glänzt. Amy Farrah Fowler - The Girl From Ipanema (The Big Bang Theory) - HD ModernFamily Trailer (deutsch) Community - Troy and Abed am Morgen Es fiel uns wirklich sehr, sehr schwer, unsere Favoriten auf eine kleine Liste zu beschränken - ansonsten würdet ihr morgen noch hier sitzen und lesen. Natürlich wäre da noch King of Queens, Der Prinz von Bel-Air, King of Queens, Rosanne, Seinfeld, Die Dinos... ach so und so viele mehr! Jetzt wollen wir aber natürlich wissen: Welche Serien haben euer Herz erobert? Welche Passagen könnt ihr schon mitsprechen und was ist euer All-time-favorite? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge